


Ferret

by Book_Junkie007



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ferret, Gen, creepy aliens get creepy pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen discovers something new in Janet's cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferret

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for consci_fan_mo on LJ for the prompt Torchwood; Owen; Janet adopts a pet by rustydog. Looked over by Twitter peep Laffers18.

Owen dragged his feet going down to the cells. It was his turn to feed the inmates, as Ianto had gone off somewhere, and Gwen and Tosh had begged out.

Slopping food into the occupied cells, he came to Janet’s, where she was cuddling something.

Owen stepped forward to take a look, and Janet immediately held out her pet to him. It was a ferret. It leapt out of Janet’s hands, ran up to the glass and hissed ferociously at Owen. Owen backed away quickly.

Why couldn’t she have found something less vicious, like a black widow spider or something?


End file.
